mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Blanc Crete
Blanc Crete s a small town in Storybrooke, New New York in an alternate reality. By request of the mayor, citizens are to be careful of entering Noir Pont, as their safety may be in jeopardy there. There are a small number of locations in Noir Pont, due to it's very small size. Blanc Crete borders Noir Pont, another small town in New New York. The town is surrounded by an invisible barrier that prevents people from leaving the city. Nobody knows why it is there, only that it's been there since people first appeared in Blanc Crete. Nobody can leave the city limits People in town come from a variety of periods of time ranging from the past, to the future. Even those that died in the real world, find new life. All of the buildings in Blanc Crete were already there when people first showed up in town. Nobody knows who built them or how they got there. A functioning government was started in order to assist the efforts of getting everyone back home safely. =Mayor's Office= The Office of the Mayor of Blanc Crete Mayor Theresa Wisemail was selected Mayor of Blanc Crete in the election. There were 4 candidates in the election including Natalia Pryce, Courtney Lott, and Diora Landry. Theresa won handily, and nobody disputes her position as Mayor of Blanc Crete. Assistants Courtney Lott, mayor of Cascade Falls after the murders, is one of Theresa's opponent in the election. She was asked to help along with the other opponents in organizing the town. Natalia Pryce was the mayor of Indigo Bay. She was also another of the opponents of Theresa's and was asked ot help. She is also the sister of Diora Landry. Diora Landry is the Queen of Ivory Island, and was an opponent of Theresa's in the election. She requested permission to run for Mayor in Noir Pont, but was declined. She was NOT happy about that. Justine Andrews is the only non-mayor as an assistant. She was Natalia Pryce's assistant in Indigo Bay. Though she never finished college, she is highly intelligent. =Blanc Crete Police Department= Blanc Crete Police Department keeps the people of Blanc Crete safe, and investigates crimes. They remain ever vigilant of the threats of Noir Pont. Chief Kendall Brody is Chief of Police of Blanc Crete. Her experience as Chief of Police of Indigo Bay was a deciding factor for Mayor Wisemail naming her Chief. She's a no-nonsense hard worker, who will always look out for her town. Lieutenant Charles Crewes was made Lieutenant due to his lengthy experience with Kendall. He's originally from Indigo Bay as well, and was Kendall's lieutenant there. Captain Audrey Rose was named Captain due to her experience in both Indigo Bay and Passion Point. She was the Passion Point Chief of Police. Detectives Richards and Carerra Dallas Richards is a Detective, and was the Sheriff in Cascade Falls. She was a suspect in Cascade Falls due to her grandfather being murdered for looking into Mathias Bloom. She is partnered with Harmony Carerra due to their work together in the past. Harmony Carerra is the Chief of Police of Shadow Valley. She is life partners with Eve Joy. Harmony was named Detective in Blanc Crete, and partnered with Dallas Richards due to their work together when investigating the Shadow Valley Slayer. Wornos and Grieves Nathan Wornos is a Detective from Passion Point, and was partnered with Audrey Rose. Nathan is unable to feel pain due to his Chronic Immunity to Pain. He's now partnered with Dan Greives, another detective from Passion Point. Dan Grieves is a Detective from Passion Point searching for the Magic Man. He often has unorthadoxed methods. He's now partnered with Nathan Wornos as they were both from Passion Point. Brody and Mason Allure Brody is a Detective from Indigo Bay, and is the sister of Chief Kendall Brody. She is partnered with newbie cop, Chrissy Mason. Chrissy Mason is a newbie cop from Ruby Springs. She was always interested in Serial Killers, and was a suspect during the Angels of Death murders. Her boyfriend Wes's father was The Legend. Forensics Illana Kennedy is the forensic Specailist from Passion Point. She is the sister of Fiona Landi and AJ Kennedy. She's the daughter of The Magic Man. =Blanc Crete Clinic= The Blanc Crete Clinic is a clinic to treat injuries and wounds as well as illness. There are only two doctor's on staff. Doctors Dr. Gale Henning is a Doctor from Indigo Bay. He was killed by Gemini, and was a suspect during the investigation. He killed Cassie Blackwell's mother. Wes Hughes is a Doctor from Ruby Springs. He was a suspect in the Angels of Death murders, and his father is The Legend. Nurses Summer Dae is the only nurse at the clinic. Yes, she works there. That's why she's there, and that's why she's wearing a nametag. She is from Ruby Springs. =Rhodes Library= The Rhodes Library is a place where people can go to read books, or study. September Rhodes is one of the two librarians at the Rhodes Library. She is the twin sister of Autumn Rhodes, and is from Indigo Bay. She was locked in Hannah Witt for several years, before switching places with her sister, who had switched plaes with her in the first place. Autumn Rhodes is the twin sister of the other librarian, September Rhodes. She was in Hannah Witt Hospital for a while because she had tricked her sister when they were younger after failing a psych evaluation. =Richmond Farm= The Richmond Farm grows food for people in town. John Richmond is one of the Farmers on the Richmond Farm. He's the father of Clint Richmond. He ran for Mayor in Ruby Springs, but dropped out to assist Taylor Davenport. Clint Richmond is the son of John Richmond. He used to be an Army Ranger, but was thrown out due to emotional instability. He is married to Candace Swain (now Candace Richmond). Candace Swain, now Candace Richmond is the wife of Clint Richmond, and the daughter of Hank Wakefield and Trisha Wakefield. =Strange Look At Storybrooke= Editor Chloe Lane is the editor of A Strange Look At Storybrooke. She used to write Weird Things in Ruby Springs, where she is from. hghggffffffdddd Writers Kyle Taylor is one of the writers on staff at a strange look at storybrooke. He is also a part time paramedic. He's the boyfriend of Ch loe Lane. Allison Avery is another writer on staff at A Strange Look at Stroybrooke. She is also from Ruby Springs, and has many conspiracy theories. Oh yes. And they might just be right. =Zero Radio= Zero Radio is a radiostation in Storybrooke, the city that holds both Blanc Crete and Noir Pont. Host AJ Kennedy is the DJ of KMM Radio, and now Zero Radio. She is from Passion Point. Her father is The Magic Man. She's Fiona Landi's sister. DJ Fiona Landi is a DJ at Zero Radio. She's a cheerleader back in the real world, but her husband is a DJ. She's the sister of AJ Kennedy and Illana Kennedy, and the daughter of The Magic Man. Fiona is also the sister-in-law of Edward Adair and Flower Montgomery. =Sweepers= The Sweepers keep the streets in Storybrooke clean. They also listen in on conversations. Queen Marisol Devlin is the true boss of all sweepers. She is also the CEO of Sorority Magazine. She often answers in riddles. She is from Passion Point. She authorizes Sweeper Bosses to have sweepers. Sweeper Boss Magnius Gilchrist is the Sweeper Boss in Blanc Crete. He works under Marisol. He's from Cascade Falls, and was a suspect in the investigation there. His daughter was murdered by Jordan Moore. Though his daughter did not know that he was her father. He ran a power plant there. Sweeper Leader Hector Mars is the leader of the Sweepers in Storybrooke. Just as he is in Passion Point. Sweepers Hayleigh Durham is a Sweeper. She is from Cascade Falls, where her father worked for Magnius Gilchrist. She later worked for Damon Rubini in Ruby Springs as his sweeper leader. Gillian Foster is a sweeper from Passion Point. She and Marisol were raised together. Cal Roth is a sweeper from Passion Point. He's the father of Kylie Rayne. =Andy Blacklove High School= Andy Blacklove High School was named after three of the investigators who helped solve the murders in Ruby Springs, Shadow Valley, and Indigo Bay. The school is shared by Noir Pont and Blanc Crete. Teens that aren't able to leave, are able to learn at this school. This page lists only those from Blanc Crete who work at ABHS. Brenna Quinn is another History Teacher at ABHS. She is from passion point, and was murdered by Edward Adair. Millia Spellman is a Science Teacher at ABHS. She is the mother of Sylvia Marcil and Breeze Rourke. She is the twin sister of Amelia Spellman. Amelia Spellman is a Math teacher at ABHS. She is the mother of Cara Leigh and Misty Damon. She is the twin sister of Millia Spellman. =Giannino Bakery= Giannino Bakery is a bakery that serves Blanc Crete delicious cakes and pies. Chefs Roberto Giannino is the head Chef at Giannino Bakery. He is the father of Cyan Lynn and Miley Boothe. He's also an assassin. His baked goods are almost as good as his kills. And almost as good as his daughter's. Colette Lynn is the adopted sister of Ginny Lynn. She's an assassin,a nd a very good baker. She loves making pies. She's very friendly and happy going. She's an expert and handwriting forgery. Waitress Miley Boothe is the waitress at Giannino Bakery. She is from Passion Point and is the half-sister of Cyan Lynn, and the daughter of Roberto Giannino. =CIA Headquarters= The HQ of the CIA in Storybrooke. Team Leader Brendan Shaw is the leader of the CIA team in Storybrooke. He's from indigo bay. He and Yvonne dated once. So did he and Lani. Handlers Yvonne Zimmerman is the handler of Purple Blade AKA Cyan Lynn. She is from Ruby Springs, and was a suspect during the murder investigation there. She and Cyan posed as lovers. Lani Bosko is a CIA Agent and the secondary handler of Cyan Lynn. Assassins Cyan Lynn aka Purple Blade is an assassin -- the best in the world. She killed Roman Nicolescu, and was a suspect during the Shadow Valley Slayer case. She brought cookies to the investigators during the investigation to learn what she could. Lilith Winchester kidnapped her. So did Erik Turner. Her cookies are delicious. Do not piss her off. Alicia Fairley AKA Bloody Angel. She is an assassin trained by Arcturus. After the discovery, the CIA took her in. She is now learning under Cyan. Nadia David a mossad operative working with the CIA. A deadly assassin, and descendant of the Crimson Knives. Not as good as Cyan. But she won't admit that. =Breezy Cafe= The Breezy Cafe is a place where people can go, relax, and eat and drink as they please. Carmella Brooks is the owner of the Breezy Cafe. She was also the owner of Cafe DeBrook in Shadow Valley. Cyan Lynn worked for her. Breeze Rourke is a waitress at the Breezy Cafe. The only waitress. Breeze is the twin sister of Sylvia Marcil, and the daughter of Millia Spellman. She is from Indigo Bay, and was a potential Gemini Twin. =The Trisha Wakefield Charity House= The Trisha Wakefield Charity House is a charity organization that helps people in need, no matter where they're from. Trisha Wakefield is the head of the charity by her name. She loves helping people in need. She is the mother of Candace Swain, and was murdered by Giles Hughes in 1996. She is also the wife of Hank Wakefield. Hank Wakefield is a farmer that helps his wife with her charity. He was a drunk after her death, and was one of the early victims, but also a suspect, in the Angels of Death murders. Briana Dunkill is another charity worker. She always loved Charity Work. Briana was killed by Jordan Moore, who was in love with her. She is the granddaughter of Magnius Gilchrist. =Psychic and Science Detective Agency= The Psychic and Science Detective Agency does private detective work for people. Using Science. And Psychics. Spiro Reardon is an FBI Agent who joined the detective agency to learn more about Psychic powers. Real or not. Spence Simms is the self-claimed psychic who helps the police from time to time. He's from Indigo Bay. And he's not a real psychic. OR IS HE? He is also the twin brother of Lulu Simms. Lulu Simms is the twin sister of Spence Simms. She ran a brothel on Ivory Island. She now works at her brothers Detective Agency. She's not a psychic. Really. She doesn't even claim to be one. =Sark Alternative Science Lab= Sark Alternative Science Lab was setup to learn more about this new alternate reality. Director Nate Sark is the director of Sark Alternative Science Lab. He used to work for Arcturus, then created Sark Industries. He's a brilliant mind. Scientists Fargo Welles is one of the scientists at Sark both in the real world, and not. He and Breeze Rourke are dating. Fargo is brilliant, but nervous. Allison Carter is the other scientist at Sark. She usually studies behaviors of animals and humans, but is trying to help with Sark here. She's the sister of Jack Carter. =The Lacy Lounge Strip Club= The Lacy Lounge Strip Club is a strip club run by Lacy Lords, a nymphomaniac. Owner Lacy Lords is the owner of the stripclub. She owns a sex toy shop in the real world. She's a nymphomaniac due to an accident when she was young by her sister, and a creepy psychologist who did bad things to her. Strippers Envy Joy is the Stripper Girlfirend of Harmony Carerra. She is from Shadow Valley. Siren Steele is the stripper girlfriend of Spiro Reardon. She's from Passion Point, and she murdered her father in self defense. Misty Damon is a stripper from Indigo Bay. She was one of the Gemini Twins. She was a suspect during the investigation. She's the twin sister of Cara Leigh. Sylvia Marcil is the stripper girlfriend of Spence Simms. She is the ex of Travis Downs. She turned to stripping because there was no need for mechanic work. Taylor Evans is a stripper from Cascade Falls. She was a suspect during the investigation there, and is the daughter of Marlowe Dunbar. She also had an affair with Liam Dunkill. =Magique Chic= Magnique Chic is a magic beauty salon and spa. The ladies here use magic to cut and style your hair, and take care of your needs. Beauticians Morgan Kurtis is a Witch Beautician, and sister of Piper and Alyssa. She is from Passion Point, and was a suspect in the Passion Point Psychopath Murders. Piper Kurtis is a Witch Beautician and sister of Morgan and Alyssa. She's from Passion Point, and is friends with Flower Montgomery. Maseuses Cecily Lynn is a Witch Masseuse. She was one of the six orphan girls to land on Sirroce Beach. SHe is also the ancestor of Cyan Lynn. Ginny Lynn is a Witch Masseuse. She is the mother of Cyan Lynn. She was kidnapped by Edward Adair towards the end of his killing spree, but her daughter saved her. She and Esther Hyde are good friends. She loves Fire. =Lonely Hearts Bar= Lonely Hearts Bar is a bar for people to drown their sorrows. Mostly about not getting to go home. Celine Shields is the bartender at the Lonely Hearts bar. She is a descendant of Witches. She's the wife of Jude Shields, who she shares with Kristen Blankenship. She's also the mother of Gabriella Shields. =Twinacity Clothing Botique= Twinacity Clothing Botique is a place to buy clothes in Blanc Crete. It's name is similar to Tenacity. Karissa Cavenaugh is one of the Cavenaugh twins. The smart one according to her, and the pretty one. The evil one as far as everyone else is concerned. She's from Passion Point. Kristina Cavenaugh is one of the Cavenaugh twins. The nice one to most people. The other one to her. She's from Passion Point. Cara Leigh is the Gemini Killer. She's the twin sister of Misty Damon, and was experimented on by Arcturus. Category:MISTX0